Aceite, mermelada y mantequilla
by aurembiaux
Summary: Jack y Christian comparten un desayuno. Advertencia: contiene yaoi relaciones hombrexhombre


ACEITE, MERMELADA Y MANTEQUILLA

-¡Erik!¡Coge ya tu mochila o llegaremos tarde!- gritó Victoria.

-¡Ya voy mamáaa!

Victoria le puso la mochila a Eva y se giró hacia Jack y Christian, que todavía estaban sentados en la mesa del desayuno.

Hasta luego, chicos- se despidió, dándoles a cada uno un beso. Luego cogió la mano de Erik y los tres salieron por la puerta.

Jack y Christian siguieron desayunando en silencio. No solían hablar durante el desayuno, pero aquella mañana Jack notaba algo particular en el silencio de su compañero. Lo estaba mirando mucho. Intuía lo que eso significaba, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Se levantó para marcharse, pero Christian apoyó un pie en la pared, cortando su retirada.

¿A qué vienen esas prisas, Jack?- preguntó poniéndose en pie e interponiéndose entre el dragón y la salida.

Déjame pasar- dijo Jack.

¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te has terminado el desayuno. Fíjate, te ha quedado un mancha de mermelada.

Antes de que Jack pudiera evitarlo, Christian lo tomó fuertemente por la barbilla y la lamió la comisura del labio.

¡Suéltame!¡Ya te dije que aquella vez sería la última vez!

Pero tú no quieres que sea la última.

¡Sí que lo quiero!

No deberías decir mentiras tan evidentes cuando sólo llevas puesto un calzoncillo, Jack- replicó Christian en tono burlón.

Jack miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó al observar que, efectivamente, su miembro lo estaba denunciando como la nariz de Pinocho.

Venga- dijo el shek acariciándole el pecho-. Si sabes que te lo vas a pasar bien...- deslizó la mano hacia el bulto en los calzoncillos de Jack, que comenzó a jadear.

No... puedo... mentir más a Victoria –dijo.

Pues le diremos la verdad.

¿¡Qué!?¿Tú estás loco?

Mira, si hay alguien capaz de entender que la quieres a ella pero te sientes atraído por mí es precisamente Victoria, ¿no te parece?

Sí, pero...

Christian aprovechó el momento de duda de Jack para besarle y acariciarle. Al final, Jack cedió y comenzó a gemir. Con los labios todavía pegados a los del dragón, el shek sonrió. Jack nunca conseguía resistírsele durante mucho rato.

Se dejó quitar los calzoncillos y ayudó a Christian a desvestirse, y luego, siguiendo instrucciones del shek, se sentó en la mesa.

Así, muy bien- dijo Christian, tomando en sus manos la aceitera-. Túmbate ¿quieres? –aquello terminaría por relajarlo, seguro. Jack obedeció.

El shek dejó caer un chorro de aceite en el pecho de Jack, para luego ir bajando por el vientre. Comenzó entonces a extenderlo con las manos, masajeando. Prestó especial atención a los pezones de Jack, que jadeó y se retorció para besarle. Christian le dejó hacer, dirigiendo sus manos aceitosas hacia la entrepierna del rubio, que gimió inconteniblemente.

Christian- suplicó Jack- para. Déjame a mí ahora.

De acuerdo –accedió apartándose.

Jack bajó entonces de la mesa e indicó a Christian que ocupara su lugar. Sonrió.

Tienes razón, no he terminado mi desayuno- cogió una cucharita-. Además, tú no eres normalmente una persona muy dulce. Quizá debería hacer algo para arreglar eso, ¿no crees?

Quizá- replicó el shek, divertido. Jack generalmente era más clásico, así que sentía curiosidad por lo que tenía en mente.

Bueno, en tal caso... creo que usaré mermelada ¿te parece?

Jack utilizó la cuchara para derramar parte de la mermelada en la entrepierna de Christian. Luego la extendió con la cucharita.

-Tiene buen aspecto- concluyó con picardía-. Vamos a ver qué tal sabe.

Inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer el pene de Christian.

Mmm... y sabe todavía mejor- Jack chupó más fuerte y logró un jadeo ahogado de Christian. Todavía con la boca llena, sonrió complacido, al ver que la habitual indeferencia del shek se resquebrajaba. Luego tragó hasta metérsela entera en la boca. Recorrió el miembro de Christian de arriba abajo con los labios, chupando y paladeando, hasta que éste gimió y apartó al rubio.

Ponte de pie- ordenó Christian-. Ya.

Jack obedeció y dejó que el shek lo apoyara contra el borde de la mesa, de espaldas a él, y lo hiciera inclinarse hacia delante. Jadeó un poco al notar cómo Christian introducía un dedo dentro suyo, y el otro lo notó y retiró la mano.

Vale, espera un segundo – Christian cogió la mantequilla y se untó un dedo a conciencia-. Mejor te lubrico un poco primero.

Jack se fue relajando y dejó que el shek metiera un segundo dedo. Después de un tercero, comenzó a dar muestras de impaciencia, y el shek lo notó. Con una sonrisa, le besó la nuca y lo penetró. Jack gimió de placer y echó atrás las caderas, buscando hacer más profunda la penetración.

Lo hicieron cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. Finalmente, Jack se corrió y se desplomó jadeante sobre la mesa, seguido minutos después por Christian. Entonces supieron que no podían ocultárselo más tiempo a Victoria. Porque en aquel mismo momento oyeron como se abría la puerta de la casa.


End file.
